Retrouvailles …
by shiroitora-lili
Summary: Suite de Coeur de pirate et coeur à prendre... Les retrouvailles seront-elle à la hauteur de leur espérance ? YAOI
1. Retrouvailles

_Salut à tous,_

_J'ai écrit cet OS avec deux fins. Ne sachant pas laquelle publier, je publie les deux ^^_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Retrouvailles…

Épuisé, le Commandant du Karyu s'allongea sur son lit. Depuis plusieurs mois, il pourchassait un pirate qui s'en prenait non seulement aux vaisseaux cargos mais aussi à ceux transportant des civils. Au bout d'une quête difficile, il put enfin en finir avec cette mission. Il avait pourtant pensé qu'après la défaite du Genzou et de Kobayashi, l'espace et la Terre seraient en paix pour quelques temps, mais il n'en fut rien. Dès la tête du serpent coupée, une autre avait prise sa place.

Zero se demandait si la paix régnerait un jour, mais au fond de lui il savait que cela était impossible. L'entente entre les Humains et les Humanoïdes semblait purement utopique…

Le Karyu faisait route vers la station de Toshirô. Quelques mois plus tôt, Harlock et Zero s'étaient fait une promesse : celle de se retrouver sur l'ilot de l'ombre morte une fois par mois. Seulement, les huit derniers mois avaient été difficile pour Zero, et il n'avait pu se rendre sur le satellite artificiel que deux ou trois fois. Chaque fois, seuls son équipage et lui se trouvaient à bord de la Station de Toshirô. Toutefois, il savait qu'Harlock avait tenté, tout comme lui, de respecter sa parole. Comment le savait-il ? Parce que le pirate lui laissait une trace de son passage. Il déposait sur la table de sa cabine deux verres et une bouteille de Bourbon, et lui, rangeait le tout lorsqu'il s'y rendait à son tour. Ce petit code entre eux pourrait paraitre ridicule pourtant, il était important pour les deux hommes. Cela les rapprochait…

Zero et Harlock n'avaient pu communiquer par radio « privée » comme ils pensaient le faire. Warrius sut qu'il était surveillé par le gouvernement Terrestre depuis l'affaire avec le Genzou. Ses supérieurs ayant appris qu'il s'était allié à Harlock, l'avaient mis aux arrêts durant un bon mois. A sa reprise de poste, il se jura de résister à l'envie de prendre contact avec son amant afin de le protéger. Initialement, Zero avait pour mission de traquer et d'arrêter Harlock, pas de se ranger de son côté. Alors, il avait déconnecté sa radio sans prévenir le Capitaine de l'Arcadia, espérant qu'il comprenne sa décision.

L'ilot de l'ombre de morte serait en vue d'ici quelques minutes. Zero avait obtenu quelques jours de repos pour son équipage et lui, et les passer sur la station de Toshirô leur permettrait à tous de se détendre. Mais pour lui, cela signifiait tout autre chose : la possibilité de voir, enfin, son amant. Il appréhendait autant qu'il s'en réjouissait. Mais encore fallait-il qu'Harlock montre le bout de sa cicatrice.

—

Le Karyu jeta l'ancre à bord du satellite artificiel. Aussitôt, l'ordinateur de la station se connecta au vaisseau de la Flotte Indépendante et en fit une révision complète. Les robots se déployaient autour de la coque pour en effectuer les réparations.

Une fois débarqué, l'équipage se dispersa sur la station. Il prit possession des cabines, de la cuisine, de la piscine, des salles de sport…

Ishikura était resté à bord du Karyu, avec son ami Phase, afin de suivre la révision du vaisseau. Zero, quant à lui, se rendit directement dans les quartiers d'Harlock. Comme toujours, son corps se crispa en pénétrant dans cette pièce. Des images de leur première nuit se projetèrent dans sa tête, lui remémorant toutes les émotions qu'il avait ressenties dans les bras de son amant. Il soupira tristement. Harlock lui manquait. C'était idiot, mais c'était ainsi. Lorsqu'enfin son regard se posa sur la petite table ronde, il sut que le balafré n'était pas venu depuis son dernier passage. Warrius ôta sa casquette et sa veste et les posa sur l'une des chaises et se posta devant le fenêtre. Droit. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Le regard rivé vers l'étendue infinie. Il s'égarait dans ses pensées.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent sans que Warrius ne bouge, pourtant il était temps pour lui de regagner ses quartiers. Il ne dormait jamais dans la cabine d'Harlock, c'était un principe pour lui. Cette pièce était le refuge du balafré, et non le sien. Il jeta un dernier regard autour de lui avant de récupérer sa veste et sa casquette, puis il quitta cet endroit.

—

L'Arcadia voguait depuis des jours. Harlock et son équipage revenaient d'une planète éloignée de la galaxie. Toshirô avait eu besoin de s'y rendre afin de récupérer un métal très rare dont il se servait pour fabriquer l'alliage de la coque de ses vaisseaux. L'ingénieur avait pour projet de construire un autre « Arcadia ». Non pas que celui-ci ne lui convienne pas, mais il souhaitait en faire un plus grand, plus moderne, plus agile.

La planète jaune – tel était son nom, à cause de la couleur de sa terre, mais aussi parce que le peuple n'avait jamais réussi à se mettre d'accord sur un nom – était en proie à une guerre civile depuis quelques années. Toshirô ignorait ce fait. Sa dernière visite remontait à plus loin que cela. L'Arcadia put pénétrer l'atmosphère et jeter l'ancre mais fut accueilli par hommes armés. Toshirô alla parler avec ces hommes. Il s'avérait que le roi, son ami, avait été détrôné par son cousin et ces hommes armés n'étaient autre que la résistance commandée par le roi Kinjo lui-même. Le nouveau roi était un être cupide, arrogant, et destructeur et le peuple souffrait. Harlock et lui furent conduit près du roi. Ils furent accueilli à bras ouverts. Il y avait bien longtemps, Toshirô avait sauvé de la mort le fils de Kinjo, et depuis ce jour, ils étaient amis.

La mine qui renfermait le métal rare se trouvait sous le joug de l'imposteur. Aussi, Toshirô implora son ami Harlock de venir en aide à Kinjo et à son peuple. Durant plusieurs mois, l'Arcadia et son équipage se battirent donc contre l'ennemi du roi, afin de l'aider à reprendre le contrôle de sa planète et de pouvoir récolter quelques kilogrammes du métal précieux. Au bout de quatre longs mois, le roi Kinjo récupéra son trône, et en remerciement offrit le métal à son ami Toshirô. L'Arcadia pouvait enfin prendre la direction de l'ilot de l'ombre morte. Tout l'équipage avait besoin de repos, et Harlock avait une promesse à tenir…

—

Le satellite artificiel était enfin en vue. Le coeur d'Harlock se serra lorsqu'il le vit ouvert. Cela signifiait qu'il y avait du monde à bord. Emeraldas, ou peut-être Zero… Sans qu'il n'ait posé de question, Kei consulta son radar.

— Capitaine ! Le Karyu est aux amarres sur la Station, annonça-t-elle.

— Super ! intervint Tadashi. Je vais enfin revoir mes amis, continua-t-il joyeux.

— Manoeuvre d'approche en cours, fit Kei.

— J'ai hâte de revoir le Karyu, déclara Toshirô.

L'ingénieur aimait la mécanique, aussi dès qu'il pouvait bricoler d'autres vaisseaux, il ne s'en privait pas. Surtout lorsqu'ils appartenaient à des amis.

Harlock ne disait rien. Il resta assis sur son fauteuil tout le temps de la manoeuvre d'approche. Les yeux clos. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il semblait paisible pourtant tout son corps bouillait de l'intérieur. Revoir Zero, après tant de temps sans nouvelles, le déroutait. D'autant qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à le joindre via leur radio privée. Souvent, le balafré s'était demandé si Warrius ne regrettait pas, bien qu'il savait qu'il tentait, comme lui, de respecter sa promesse.

—

— _Commandant ! Commandant ! _fit une voix dans l'intercom de sa chambre.

Le Commandant de la Flotte Indépendante ouvrit un oeil. Pourquoi ses hommes le dérangeait-il ?

— _Commandant ! _

Cette voix appartenait à Ishikura, son second. Il savait pourtant qu'il souhaitait être seul. Alors pourquoi hurlait-il presque ? Zero se leva lentement et alla appuyer sur le bouton de l'intercom.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ishikura ?

—_ Commandant ! L'Arcadia … il est là. Il est en manœuvre d'approche_, répondit le second.

Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de Zero. Ses mains se mirent à trembler.

— _Commandant ! Tout va bien ?_ s'inquiéta Ishikura.

— Je … je vais bien. J'arrive.

Warrius devait se reprendre rapidement. Il ne souhaitait montrer son trouble ni à son équipage ni à son amant. Il se l'interdisait par rapport à leur rang. Et même s'il avait envie de se jeter au cou d'Harlock, il n'en fera rien.

A chacun de ses pas, son corps le trahissait. Plus Zero approchait des quais d'amarrages, et plus son coeur s'affolait. Son corps tremblait. Comment allait réagir son amant ? Et comment allait-il réagir, lui ? Il marchait rapidement, nerveusement. Il se sentait idiot, même si parfois cette sensation lui plaisait. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver et dès que son regard se posa sur l'Arcadia son trouble le trahit.

Ishikura, Raï, Phase et bien d'autres se trouvaient déjà face à la rampe d'accès de l'Arcadia. Zero se tenait à l'écart. Puis tous entendirent un pas résonner depuis l'antre de métal. Mais ce n'était pas Harlock. Le pas était bien trop rapide. Une silhouette apparut. C'était Tadashi.

— Bonjour les amis, s'écria-t-il. Désolé mais nous n'allons pas débarquer maintenant. Nous avons quelques corvées à effectuer avant, annonça-t-il.

— Quelles genres de corvée ? demanda Ishikura.

— Disons que c'est un vrai capharnaüm ici, répondit le jeune homme en se grattant la tête.

L'équipage du Karyu rit de bon cœur, accompagné de Tadashi.

— Je vois, reprit le second de Zero. Vous en avez pour combien de temps ?

— Je pense pour une bonne heure, si on fait vite.

— Alors faites vite ! sourit Ishikura. Ça fait un moment que nous attendons de nous revoir pour boire à notre santé…

— Je sais. On attend ça depuis un moment aussi.

Tandis que Tadashi disparaissait à l'intérieur du vaisseau pirate, les hommes de Zero décidèrent de rester là à attendre leurs amis. Le commandant, lui, se dirigea vers les quartiers d'Harlock pour l'y attendre, déçu de devoir encore patienter avant de revoir celui qu'il aimait.

—

A bort de l'Arcadia, personne ne comprenait vraiment les motivations de leur Capitaine à leur faire faire un grand nettoyage. Cependant, il fallait bien reconnaitre que c'était le bazar partout. Tout l'équipage jouait le jeu et s'activait à la remise au propre de leur vaisseau.

— Harlock, pourquoi leur fais-tu faire ça maintenant ? Cela n'a jamais été une priorité sur tes vaisseaux ! lui demanda Miimé.

Le Capitaine pirate était allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés sous sa tête. Il ne répondit pas.

— Appréhendes-tu de le revoir ?

Harlock soupira discrètement. Miimé avait toujours raison. Pourquoi avait-il peur ?

— Vous vous aimez, non ?

Cela faisait un long moment qu'il attendait ce jour, mais il se demandait si Zero n'avait pas changé d'avis sur leur relation. Après tout, il avait déconnecté leur radio…

— Crois-tu vraiment qu'il aurait pu changé d'avis, intervint Miimé. Je te rappelle qu'il respecté sa parole de venir ici, tout comme toi…

Ce que son amie venait de lui dire était vrai. Tous deux avaient tenté de respecter leur parole mais ils s'étaient manqués de peu chaque fois, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Harlock de douter ainsi, alors pourquoi doutait-il maintenant ?

— Vous avez besoin de vous retrouver. Tu devrais donner l'ordre de débarquer à tout l'équipage, et file le voir, sourit Miimé.

Au moment où le balafré se redressa pour s'assoir au bord de son lit, Kei l'appela à la radio.

— Capitaine ! Capitaine !

— Qu'y a-t-il Kei ?

— Tout le vaisseaux est ok, j'ai vérifié moi-même.

— Très bien j'arrive.

Les hommes de l'Arcadia avaient fait vite… Depuis la passerelle, Harlock donna l'ordre à son équipage de débarquer, pour un repos amplement mérité. Il fut le dernier à quitter le vaisseau, avec Toshiro.

— Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, Captain ! lui demanda-t-il.

— Je suppose que tu vas travailler sur ton nouveau vaisseau, ne reste pas enfermé dans l'atelier trop longtemps…, dit-il pour éluder la question de son vieil ami.

— Oui, oui, t'inquiète pas…

Les deux hommes se séparèrent. Les équipages se mélangèrent, chacun retrouvant des amis. Kei et Tadashi rejoignirent Ishikura. Miimé se retira dans sa cabine.

Harlock marchait vers ses quartiers à pas lent, ses pensées orientées vers son amant, espérant que Zero souhaitait poursuivre leur relation, aussi compliquée soit-elle. Il ne croisa personne sur sa route. Planté droit comme un « i » devant la porte de ses appartements, il hésita à entrer. Son cœur s'emballa. Dans l'atmosphère persistait un faible résidu de l'odeur de Zero. Il était sans doute venu un peu plus tôt. Le balafré ouvrit la porte. Warrius était là, posté devant la fenêtre. Il regardait les étoiles. Le reflets de la vitre lui permit de voir la porte s'ouvrir sur le pirate. Son corps se mit à trembler sans qu'il puisse le retenir.

Pendant quelques secondes, ils s'observèrent ainsi. Sans bouger. Sans parler. L'envie fut plus fort que leur appréhension de se revoir, et Zero se retourna.

— Je suis heureux de te voir, dit Warrius.

Harlock s'avança tout en retirant sa longue cape noire qu'il jeta négligemment sur son lit, puis tout en s'approchant de Zero, il déboucla son ceinturon – celui qui porte ses armes – qu'il posa sur une chaise. En vérité, aucun d'eux ne savait comment s'y prendre. Et bien qu'ils étaient seuls dans cette grande pièce, leur statut et le fait qu'ils soient des hommes les bloquaient dans leur envie de se précipiter l'un vers l'autre.

Le balafré sourit, presque tendrement.

— Je suis heureux aussi. Un verre ? lui proposa-t-il.

— Merci. Oui.

Harlock se tourna vers la table et à sa grande surprise le bourbon remplissait déjà les verres à moitié, la bouteille près d'eux. Le pirate s'en empara et en tendit un à son amant qui l'avait rejoint.

— On trinque à quoi ? demanda Warrius.

— A nous ! répondit-il en levant son verre.

Les verres s'entre-choquèrent. Le liquide brun monta haut sur les parois lisses, menaçant de s'en échapper, du moins quelques gouttes. La première gorgée leur fit du bien. Enfin, ils se détendirent.

Les minutes s'égrenaient. Le couple parlait peu, pourtant l'atmosphère légère qui les entourait était propice pour discuter de leurs aventures respectives. Mais Harlock avait une question à poser à Zero.

— Pourquoi as-tu coupé notre radio ? demanda Harlock tout en leur resservant un verre d'alcool.

Warrius soupira lourdement, mais il savait que son amant lui poserait cette question.

— Après notre combat contre le Hell Castle, et donc de notre collaboration, le Gouvernement Terrestre m'a mis aux arrêts, ainsi que mon équipage et mon vaisseau. Nous avons tous été consignés dans nos quartiers de la base. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ont pu faire au Karyu mais je n'ai pas confiance. Je pense qu'on m'a mis sur écoute et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de leur donner ta position ou de se servir de moi pour t'atteindre. Alors dans le doute, je l'ai désactivée.

— Tu n'as pas vérifié ?

— Bien sur que si ! Et nous n'avons rien trouvé. Pourtant mon instinct me disait le contraire.

— Je comprends… Pourtant tu venais au rendez-vous…

— Oui, mais Toshiro m'avait expliqué qu'à bord de la station, nous n'étions plus détectable.

— Je vois.

— Tu es fâché ?

— Non, tu as eu raison.

Harlock se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers l'intercom de sa chambre et appela son vieil ami. Il lui demanda de vérifier tout le Karyu et surtout les systèmes de communication.

— Tu as pensé que je …

— J'avoue que ça m'a effleuré l'esprit, mais tu n'es pas du genre à te planquer. Si cela avait été le cas, tu me l'aurais dit en face.

— Tout comme toi…

Leur regard s'accrochèrent, acquiesçant ce que chacun d'eux venait d'affirmer.

—

Après avoir effectué une fouille minutieuse du Karyu, Toshiro appela Harlock et Zero afin qu'ils le rejoignent à bord. L'ingénieur les attendait sur la rampe d'accès.

— Ah vous voilà ! s'écria-t-il.

— Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Harlock.

— Oui… Zero tu avais raison de douter. Le Karyu était bel et bien sur écoute. J'ai trouvé une multitude de micros. Ils étaient surtout disséminés sur la passerelle, dans ta cabine et dans plusieurs autres endroits.

— Et pour notre radio… privée ? l'interrogea le commandant.

— Elle ne l'était pas. Faut dire qu'ils n'ont pas dû se rendre compte qu'elle était là. Mais vu qu'il y avait des mouchards dans ta chambre, ils auraient forcément entendu vos conversations, répondit le petit homme en souriant, presque bêtement.

— Je vois… Tu es sûr de les avoir tous retirés ? reprit le balafré.

— Je les ai tous trouvés, oui, mais je les ai laissé. Ils sont désactivés et donc ne représentent plus aucun danger.

— Pourquoi les laisser ? s'inquiéta Zero.

— C'est simple. Si je les retire, et s'ils contrôlent à nouveau le vaisseau, ils se rendront compte que tu les avais découverts, mais en les désactivants de manière à ce que cela ressemble à une panne, ils ne se poseront pas trop de questions.

— Mais s'ils contrôlent à nouveau le Karyu, ils remettront des micros ! fit remarquer Warrius.

— Oui… mais j'ai installé un brouilleur, répondit Toshiro fier de lui.

— T'es incroyable, Toshiro. Es-tu sûr que cela fonctionnera ? demanda le pirate.

— Tout à fait sûr, sourit l'ingénieur. Ainsi, tout ce qui se passera à bord restera confidentiel à Zero et à son équipage, et vos conversations coquines resteront entre vous, finit par dire Toshiro en tirant la langue ironiquement.

Le couple se sentit un tant soit peu gêné. A vrai dire, Harlock et Zero avaient passé peu de temps ensemble depuis qu'ils formaient un couple et n'avaient pas encore l'habitude de ce nouveau statut. Les trois hommes firent ensemble le tour du vaisseau. Toshiro tenait à montrer à Zero où se trouvaient les micros. La quantité de mouchards impressionna le couple.

—

A peine, Harlock, Zero et Toshiro, avaient-ils terminé leur tour d'inspection à bord du Karyu que Tadashi, Ishikura et Kei vinrent à leur rencontre. Les deux équipages avaient prépareé une petite fête de retrouvaille et les trois amis venaient inviter le Capitaine, le Commandant et l'ingénieur.

— Ohh ! Une petite fête ! J'en suis, s'écria presque le petit homme.

— Et vous ? demanda Kei hésitante en s'adressant à son Capitaine et à Zero.

Les deux hommes s'entre-regardèrent sans savoir quoi répondre. Être tous ensemble pour ces retrouvailles semblait une idée, pourtant, ils n'étaient pas très emballés par l'idée de devoir encore attendre pour être enfin seuls. Cependant, après avoir hésités un moment et sans se concerter, ils acceptèrent l'invitation.

— Merci à vous deux, fit Kei.

— Le temps de passer rapidement à ma cabine et je vous rejoins, expliqua le Commandant Zero.

— Pas de souci, Commandant.

Tous quittèrent le quai d'amarrage où se trouvait le Karyu. Warrius se dirigea vers sa cabine, espérant que son amant le suive. Mais Harlock resta avec Tadashi et les autres. La peine que Zero ressentait depuis l'arrivée d'Harlock augmentait. Ces retrouvailles si attendues n'étaient qu'en fait un échec. Ils étaient si proches et si loin, que cela en était déroutant et douloureux. C'est dépité que Zero pénétra dans sa cabine. En fait, il n'avait rien à y faire. C'était un prétexte pour être avec Harlock, même quelques minutes. Il souhaitait tant le sentir contre lui. Warrius resta là presque quinze minutes, mais il dut se résigner à rejoindre les autres. Il l'avait promis.


	2. Fin n1

Alors qu'il allait quitter sa chambre, il reçut un appel du Karyu. L'officier radio était resté à bord. Avec ses amis ils se relayaient, surtout pendant la fête.

— Commandant, Commandant !

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Zero.

— Nous sommes rappelé d'urgence sur Terre, Commandant.

— Comment ça ? Nous sommes censé avoir un congé !

— C'est un ordre du Gouverneur, Commandant.

— Je vois. Très bien fait embarquer tout l'équipage, j'arrive.

Zero pesta… Non seulement il voyait le repos de ses hommes écourtés mais il ne passera pas de temps avec son amant. Il se rendit dans la salle de réception en courant. Ses hommes n'étaient pas heureux de devoir partir ainsi, ils râlaient tous.

— Commandant ! Comment ça nous devons retourner sur Terre dès maintenant ? lui demanda l'un des ses hommes.

— Je suis désolé, mais je n'en sais pas plus. Nous avons reçu un ordre du Gouverneur, nous n'avons pas le choix. _Je_… n'ai pas le choix…, murmura-t-il en regardant vers Harlock.

La petite fête s'arrêta nette. Tous se saluèrent, espérant remettre ça très bientôt. Zero fixait toujours son amant qui ne montrait aucune émotion. Warrius s'approcha, une boule dans le ventre.

— Harlock… Je suis désolé, mais…

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est ta mission. Prend soin de vous. On se verra bientôt…

Le ton d'Harlock était froid et distant. Zero n'avait pas l'habitude de l'entendre parler ainsi. Son corps se crispa, son cœur lui fit mal. Comment rattraper cela ? Harlock lui pardonnerait-il ? Il ne pouvait qu'espérer…

À peine trente minutes plus tard, tout l'équipage du Karyu était à son poste. Sur le quai d'amarrage, leurs amis leur disaient au revoir. Zero s'en voulait mais que pouvait-il faire ? Et puis, il releva la tête. Harlock se tenait là, dans un coin, loin des autres et le salua avec deux doigts sur la tempe comme à son habitude. La mort dans l'âme et sans savoir quand il pourrait voir à nouveau son amant, Zero ordonna le décollage…

FIN


	3. Fin n2

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte de ses quartiers, il vit ladite porte s'ouvrir. Son organe de vie rata un battement. Devant lui se tenait celui qu'il espérait tant voir.

— Har… lock…

Le Capitaine ferma la porte derrière lui et avança vers son amant.

— Tu en as mis du temps, sourit Warrius.

— Je sais…

Zero fit quelques pas en direction du pirate et instantanément se cala contre son torse et l'enlaça avec force et passion. Harlock le serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait plus tôt ? Pourquoi avoir tant hésité quelques heures plus tôt ? En une seconde à peine, il se sentit revivre. Être près de son amant, lui fit un bien fou. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il lui avait manqué, même s'il pensait très souvent à lui.

Warrius soupira de bien-être. Son corps tremblait mais il était heureux d'être dans les bras d'Harlock. Cela lui avait bien plus manqué qu'il ne le pensait. Le couple resta immobile, et profita de cet instant rare.

— Nous avons promis de nous rendre à leur petite fête, fit remarquer Warrius.

— Je sais, souffla Harlock. Mais avant…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il desserra son étreinte et plaça une main sous le menton de Zero et releva doucement son visage. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Leur respiration accéléra. Leurs lèvres s'écartèrent. Leur corps trembla. Les yeux dans les yeux, ensemble ils rapprochèrent leurs lèvres. Cette fois, ils échangèrent un vrai baiser de retrouvaille. Langoureux. Passionnel. Parfois presque frénétique. Cette étreinte s'éternisa. Ils avaient oublié la petite fête, enfin presque. A bout de souffle, Warrius s'écarta doucement.

— Il… il faut… y aller, bégaya-t-il.

— Je sais…

— Mais nous ne sommes pas obligés de rester longtemps, sourit malicieusement Zero.

Harlock sourit à son tour. Il desserra complètement son étreinte, et avec son amant, alla retrouver les autres dans la salle de réception où ils furent accueillis par leurs hommes.

L'ambiance était légère entre les deux équipages. La musique et l'alcool **[1]** les rendaient tous heureux. Le Capitaine et le Commandant riaient parfois en voyant leurs hommes s'amuser, même s'ils préféreraient être ailleurs. Le repas était servi en buffet. Dans un coin de la pièce, il y avait le buffet chaud, et dans un autre celui du froid.

Le couple ne mangea pas beaucoup. Harlock préférait diner dans ses quartiers et Zero avait l'estomac noué d'être si proche de son amant.

— Harlock, fit Miimé. J'ai déposé dans ta chambre un plateau repas pour deux, dit-elle. Vous devriez y allez avant que tout ne refroidisse.

— Merci Miimé, répondit Harlock.

La jeune femme ne dit pas un mot de plus mais le couple la vit sourire. Zero fut, une fois encore, surpris de voir la perspicacité de Miimé. Cette femme l'intriguait.

— Si nous partons ensemble, ils vont se …, commença à dire Zero.

— Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je me fiche de ce que pense les autres, et puis de toute façon ils sont tous au courant… Viens !

Les amants se levèrent et quittèrent la salle de réception. Beaucoup d'hommes les avaient vu partir, mais aucun d'eux n'avaient fait de remarques. Ils continuèrent juste leur petite fête.

—

Harlock et Zero dînaient paisiblement. En tête à tête. Loin du brouhaha de la fiesta qui se déroulait dans la salle de réception de la station artificielle. Le couple profita de ce moment pour se raconter leurs péripéties de ces derniers mois. Ils comprirent pourquoi, ils n'avaient jamais pu – jusqu'à ce jour – se voir ici. Il n'y avait pas de rancœurs dans leurs mots, juste de la déception. Dès le départ, ils savaient qu'ils débutaient une relation compliquée mais ils s'aimaient et jamais ils ne regretteront leur choix.

L'atmosphère était bien plus légère que lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus à l'arrivée de l'Arcadia. À ce moment là, tous deux appréhendaient ces retrouvailles. Le cap était passé. Après leur repas, Harlock proposa un verre de bourbon à Zero. Tranquillement, ils sirotaient leur boisson, debout devant la fenêtre de la chambre. Après avoir déposés leurs verres sur la table, Harlock glissa son bras autour de la taille de Zero et le rapprocha de lui. Warrius ne résista pas et se cala de lui même contre le balafré. Les cheveux indisciplinés de Zero virent chatouiller le nez du pirate. Doucement, Harlock approcha sa langue du lobe d'oreille presque offert. Sensuellement, il le lécha, le mordilla. Zero sentit des frissons parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Il soupira d'aise, espérant que ce moment ne cesse pas. Le pirate délaissa sa prise pour laisser glisser sa langue curieuse le long de la nuque du Commandant. Tout s'accéléra. Un baiser passionnel les réunit. Les mains encore timides se mirent pourtant en mouvement. Les vêtements tombèrent sur le sol. La température de la pièce augmenta en même temps que celle de leur corps impatient. Des gémissements résonnaient parfois. Enfin, ils étaient ensemble. Enfin, ils se retrouvaient. Enfin, ils pouvaient s'aimer…

—

Harlock et Zero restèrent enfermés dans les quartiers du pirate pendant plusieurs jours. Ils voulaient se rassasier l'un de l'autre, si cela était possible. Le moment du départ était proche. Le répit qu'ils avaient eu était court mais il fut intense.

Ils se promirent qu'à leur prochaine retrouvaille, rien ne pourrait perturber ce moment.

FIN

[1] attention l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé.


End file.
